Dorwinion
Ancient world On the ancient world, Squeaktasia, was one of the multiple nations. It had two large regions under its control: The main claim and paradise. At some point it was decided that Squeaktasia would divide into these two regions. The paradise was called the kingdom of Dale (for more information about this see Nhy) and the mainland would be called: the city state of Dorwinion. In this event, a lot of members left these two states.. In this time until the end of the ancient world, dorwinoin would be a city state with its main goal to build. In this time period until the end of the ancient world, dorwinion was mainly inhabited by Eöl and it wasn’t involved in any wars or diplomatic actions. Dorwinoin, as the opposite of Dale still worshipped Squeaks, but questions came if they would ever get another vision from the Goddess. (for the first vision, see squeaktasia) Old world When the first daylight of the old world came shining over the horizon, Eöl and makrell were already on a quest to search for a new homeland. Eventually, after a long quest, they found an ideal piece of land, an island, fully grown with trees and still impassable. Yet they saw a second vision, given by the Goddess of squeaktasia herself, that this piece of land would later become the center of minecraftia in politics and trade. Therefore they invested hard labour to tame the land and they succeeded. Only rumors of big wars came to the ears of Eöl and Makrell, for their homeland was tamed, but still far away from any infrastructure. This is when the Goddess came to them for the third and last time. That is when Eöl and Makrell saw a vision of these lands, a kingdom, center of politics and trade. But this time they also saw inhabitants; soldiers, builders, generals, kings and priests. But not all people were squeaktasian. This is when Eol and makrell understood their kingdom needed to grow, not only based on the squeaktasian believe, but people from all parts of minecraftia would be allowed to join. Over the years, many new citizens joined and claimed more land. Some of who have been important members in later kingdoms. Remlap, rumored to be raised by creepers after his mother left him in a cave to die, joined first. Patrician soon followed. Together they made a great castle, seen from far. With their help, the hegemony of the world slowly shifted towards dorwinion. Other people joined, Bregil the councilor, a believer of the squeaktasian faith. Apple and abbews, a big king in later worlds. Now, dorwinon finally became the most important faction In the world; it only had yet to proof itself in battle. But before that would happen, other troubles were on the horizon. The wealth of Dorwinion had not only attracted merchants and traders, but also thieves and murderer. One of the most fearsome outlaws was Mitch. He troubled the citizens of Squeaktasia a lot. For more information on this, see Mitch. The Great war In the meantime, things were stirring in Minecraftia. Many conflict took places, which involved the Brotherhood a lot. Other kingdoms started to fear the bullying of the Brotherhood and were waiting for revenge. Then Makrell, who left for short amount of time in which he sinned with stealing, came back to Dorwinion. Squeaktasian is a forgiving belief and therefore Makrell was allowed back in. Everything seemed fine. Then, when multiple dorwinions were peacefully building, a large, fully armoured party of the Brothers entered dorwinion lands. They ordered all dorwinions to gather in hall. Then Poach ordered Eöl to get with him into a room with 2 guards standing outside. Not a lot is known about the discussion that went on in there, but it is obvious that Eöl felt threatened. Rumors say that Poach wanted the stuff back Makrell stole from him, although dorwinion didn't have it. The meeting room was inside a castle and was overlooking a big sea. Eöl felt so threatened that while discussing with Poach, he made his escape plan. Then suddenly, he leapt out of the window and while he fell down, he turned around, saw Poach his shocked face and sealed off the window while he fell down. Not much is known what happened in the castle, only that Eöl heard screams of his fellow citizens when they were slaughtered by the brotherhood, which was in violation of the international law at that time. Eöl fled to Bregil his house in the meantime, but was soon discovered by the Brotherhood party and killed as well. Dorwinion needed a few days to recover from this slaughtering, but soon went to prepare for war. When war was declared, other nations followed in which is now known as the coalation. The war that followed is seen as the biggest and longest war the server has seen and therefore is called: The great war. WIP